Attack of the Pacifica Clones
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Thanks to a cloning spell, Gravity Falls is overrun by an army of Pacifica clones, and Pacifica ends up finding herself as a tyranical ruler of Gravity falls. And it's up to Mabel and Waddles to save the town from Mabel's worst nightmare, a Million of Pacifica Northwest Clones. But can Mabel be able to stop Pacifica before her plot for World Domination unfolds?
1. Chapter 1- The Nightmare

**Chapter 1: The Clone Nightmare Begins!**  
It was 8:45pm, saturday evening on a Summer night at Gravity Falls, Orgeon. It was a beautiful night in the rual area where anything irregular happens. But where was our friends, the Pines family?  
Well, they were at the Mystery Shack, it was closing time, and Dipper was getting ready for bed, in his pajamas, which consisted of a San Fransisco 49ers shirt, and grey underwear. Mabel, on the other hand, is watching Chowder. And she was also eating a bowl of Ice Cream as well, much to Dipper's concern.  
"Are you sure you should be eating junk food before bed?" Dipper asked, out of concern. "You know what that does to you, Mabel."  
"I'll be fine, Dipper, I'm watching TV." Mabel said, confidently.  
"What are you watching, anyway?" Dipper asked again.  
"Garbage, there's nothing good on Cartoon Network anymore. Not even Nickelodeon." Mabel complained, citing that Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon isn't good as it used to be.  
"So why watch it?" Dipper asked once more.  
"Well, all the other shows are worse, and there's nothing to do." Mabel replied.  
Dipper gasped, then replied, "WHAT?! Nothing to do? You could watch Kelsey Grammer's Frasier! Go read a book! Listen to "Several Times"! Draw! Play with Waddles!"  
Mabel then said, "Well, Waddles and I have been publically humiliated by Pacifica at the Golf Course."  
Dipper then skeptically said, "Let me guess, she managed to get Waddles in and make you humiliated by getting you ran over by your own pig while you had another chance to get a whole game with 18 holes in 1?"  
Mabel then replied, "Yeah." She then sighed in angst.  
"Just be glad you have to deal with 1 Pacifica. 1 is bad enough, but an Army of Pacificas is 5 times worse." Dipper jokingly replied.  
Mabel was annoyed that Dipper brought up the thought of hundreds or thousands of Pacifica Northwest copies humiliating Mabel.  
"Shut up!" Mabel then said, angrily.  
Dipper then laughed as he ascended upstairs to his bed, Mabel groaned in annoyance with her brother.  
An a hour went by, and Mabel fell asleep on the couch, and she was sleeping ever so peacefully, and then, this is where we see her dream:

**Mabel's Dream:**  
It was a beautiful evening in the golf course, Mabel had the golf course to herself, not even Dipper was there, but don't be suprised that Dipper might be looking for her.  
Mabel was putt putting her way to a hole in one game. She laughed in happiness as she's one hole in 1 away from perfection.  
Mabel then said, "I can't wait to sink this in! Come on, Mabel, Waddles needs a new sweater!" She then swang her putt golf club, ever so slightly, and then she was about to tap the ball, but the she heard a similar laugh, startling her, then she swang at the ball too hard, knocking it out of the course.  
Mabel groaned in fury, and then said, "Who did that?" She turned around only to see someone she hated from the start of Summer, Pacifica Northwest.  
"Pacifica! What do you think you're doing here?!" Mabel said in anger.  
"Why else? I came by to show you that I'm better than you in anything." Pacifica said, stuck up as usual. She then took her club, and hit her golf ball into the hole. "Enjoy being 2nd all the time!"  
"Well, I have something that you don't have, my respect, you...you...walking one-dimensional bleach-blonde valley girl stereotype!" Mabel shouted, angrily.  
"What did you just say to her?" Another voice said, threateningly.  
Mabel gasped in horror, then she slowly turned around to see...Pacifica?  
"Wait! No! H-How can you be there and here?!" Mabel asked in fear.  
The original Pacifica walked by Mabel, and then replied, "Isn't it obvious? Your Grunkle Stan's archives accidentally fell into my parents' hands, in other words, a mystical duplication spell that he never knew about."  
The other Pacifica then said, "It's better than the Copier,"  
The original and the copy both said simotaneously, "and when the clone makes contact with water, nothing bad happens to the clone."  
Mabel looked nervous, then she said, "Um, about that, I just remembered that Grunkle Stan wants me back at the Mystery Shack right now. So, good night!" She then attempted to run away from the 2 Pacificas, but then she tripped and fell, as she turned around to see what she tripped on, it was another golf club, held by another Pacifica!  
Mabel looked around the Mini Golf course, and saw more and more Pacifica clones, at least 84,948,403 clones of Pacifica were walking towards Mabel, menacingly holding a golf club while grinning sinisterly. Mabel started to get a clue about what was going to happen to her, she started to whimper like a dog.  
Mabel traumatizingly said, "So...many...Pacificas...Too...many...!"  
All the Pacifica clones said, "What's the matter, Mabel? Too popular for your taste?" All of the Pacifica clones darkly chuckled, and prepared to take swing of their clubs.  
In a desperate attempt, Mabel then said, "Hey look! Robert Pattenson!"  
All of the Pacifica clones looked around, excited by the name of the Vampire guy from a movie that must not be named. Mabel took this opertunity to run as fast as she could.  
The original Pacifica was unfazed. SHe then said, "That was a trap!" THen all the clones noticed. She then said, "Oh, no you don't! Seize her!"  
The all the clones said, "Yes, ma'am!" Every single clone ran after Mabel.  
Minutes later, Mabel ran to the nearest forest, then after a few moments she tripped and fell on a broken branch. Mabel got back up and looked around in fear. The last thing she ever wanted to deal with was an army of Pacificas.  
Mabel thought to herself, "Calm down, Mabel, the mystery shack shouldn't be far away, you should be home safely."  
"Where are you, Pines?"  
It was clear to Mabel that the clone army of Pacifica wasn't far away, so she got back up and started to run, but found herself surrounded by millions of Pacifica clones, waiting to strike the girl, chuckling darkly.  
The real Pacifica then said, "Sorry it had to end like this, Mabel. If you would've not humiliate me before, all of this could've been avoided and you wouldn't be dealing with this."  
Mabel then said, "So this is the thanks I get for giving you a ride?! The thanks I get for helping you out with your conflict with Flynn and Fletcher's sister?"  
Pacifica wittingly said, "Hey, look at it this way, when you're gone you could always haunt the Mystery Shack, it looks haunted enough as it is!"  
Mabel was just seconds away from Death, then, she saw the Mystery shack, and then started to run as fast as she could, breaking free of every grip of each clone, she made it to the door, she quickly opened the door, and entered the door, and she slammed it as she entered.  
Mabel ran upstairs, to her room, and she attempted to jump in her bed, she saw Pacifica there, smiling sinisterly.  
Mabel screamed in fear and then as all the Pacifica clones started to fill the room, she started to cower in fear.  
The original Pacifica then said, "Any last words?"  
Mabel was too frightened to say anything, so Pacifica then said, "That's what I thought!"  
Then, every Pacifica copy and the original started to evilly laugh as they took their swings at Mabel, beating her senseless.

**Back to Reality:**  
Mabel gasps in fear, waking up real quickly. She looked around to see that she wasn't surrounded by millions of clones of Pacifica Northwest at all, she was lying in the living room.  
"Note to self: never eat ice cream before bed." Mabel said, worriedly.


	2. Chapter 2- Double Trouble

**Chapter 2: The Disaster begins**

The fallowing morning at the Northwest household, Pacifica just woke up, as she was walking around in her pajamas, wearing pink and purple. She arrived in the living room, looking for her mother and father.  
"Mom? Dad?" Pacifica then said, a little worried. Then she looked over and saw a note on the table next to the HD flat screen TV. She walked over and saw the note:  
"Dear Pacifica,  
Your mother and I are on a business trip, and as much as I hate that it has to come to this, you have the house to yourself for three days, we hope that you can be responsible and show us that you can be trusted by yourself.  
Love,  
your parents (Insisted by your father to watch the house)."  
Pacifica didn't know how to react to this, after all, her relationship with her parents is really distant, normally because that she likes spending time with her friends, but her parents loved her, but they just had a hard time showing it, and also, Pacifica knew her parents cared for her and loved her, but she feels as if her father and mother had a hard time explaining their feelings.  
A few moments later, Pacifica was on the phone with her father.  
"So you were planning to tell me that I had the home to myself last night?" Pacifica complained.  
"I was, but I forgot, and your mother insisted that you should stay at the mystery shack, and I understood that you hated the Pines family, so I lied, and decided to test you if you could take care of your self." Pacifica's father then said on the other side of the phone.  
"I...guess, well, I love you, dad." Pacifica then said.  
"Same to you, sweetheart." Then, her father hung up.  
Pacifica then looked uncertain at the moment. She then said, "What kind of Father puts his job in front of his daughter? It's times like these where I actually wish I had a sibling."  
Pacifica did have a point. It gets lonely without a sibling, when she was a little girl, she actually wished she had a little sister, but she felt as if her parents loved their family just the way it was. Then she got a look of realization, realizing that she has an idea.  
"That's it!" Pacifica then spoke, happily.  
At the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan was just opening the store, yet again. Mabel was getting downstairs, wearing a San Francisco 49ers sweater, and for the first time, she was exausted.  
Grunkle Stan the noticed her neice exausted, deprived of sleep.  
"What's wrong, Mabel?" He then spoke.  
"I didn't get much sleep last night, I had a horrible nightmare." She then said, worriedly.  
"See? I told you!" Dipper said, worrried about mabel. He then had his journal with him.  
"What is it, Dipper? You have to rub in my nightmare about-" Then, the knock on the door interrupted Mabel. Grunkle Stan then walked towards the door, and answered it, only to see Pacifica, much to Mabel's irritation.  
"Hello, Mr. Pines." Pacifica then said.  
"Ugh, what do you want, Pacifica?" Grunkle stan groaned.  
"Well, I just wanted to see if there was something interesting in the Mystery shack that I could perchase." Pacifica replied.  
Then, Grunkle Stan was suprised, but then he shrugged at Mabel and Dipper, and Pacifica entered the shack anyway, and then looked around.  
"Pacifica, drop the act, what are you really up to?" Dipper said, with his arms crossed.  
"What? I'm just looking for something to buy, Dipper! And also, this is my way of saying thanks for giving me a ride home on Monday." Pacifica chuckled, happily. But did she really mean it?  
"Oh, okay!" Mabel said, clueless as usual.  
Dipper wasn't buyig the bluff at all, there was something going on, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Pacifica looked to her left and saw a book, she then walked over to the book, and it read, "Magic Spells!"  
"How much for the spell book?" Asked Pacifica.  
"Sorry, kid. That's just for show." Grunkle stan replied.  
"Not even for $25?" Pacifica convincingly said.  
Grunkle Stan didnt' know what to do, he does love money, and buisiness.  
"Alright." Grunkle Stan then said, taking the dollar bill.  
"Thanks!" Pacifica replied, eccitedly. She started to leave the mystery shack.  
Mabel was clearly worried, because of her nightmare involving a bunch of Pacificas trying to kill her, she can't trust Pacifica with that spell book.  
Meanwhile, back at Pacifica's, Pacifica was at her bedroom, looking at her drawer mirror, looking nervous, and looking at the book as well.  
"Take it easy, Pacifica. It's just a spell. Nothing bad is going to happen." Pacifica thought. Then she took a quick glance at the mirror, and then said, "Speculum Gemini! Speculum Gemini!"  
Then, the mirror was doing nothing at the moment, but nothing happened.  
Pacifica sighed in dissapointment, then she started to notice the mirror shaking, then a green light filled the room, then, after a few seconds of brightness, Pacifica looked behind the smoke, and saw someone standing there.  
"Pacifica? Is that you?" 3 voices were heard. Pacifica gasped in shock, it was her voice at 3 times. The smoke cleared, and Pacifica smiled in joy, as she saw 3 dopplegangers of her. The cloning spell must've worked!  
"It worked! I knew that spell would eventually work!" Pacifica said, excitedly.  
"Well, the spell worked, and you'll never have to be lonely again." The first clone said, happily.  
"Any plans?" The original said.  
"How about going to the Putt Hutt?" The 2nd clone replied.  
"Well, maybe that would be just fine!" The 4th clone then said.  
The 4 Pacificas chattered in agreement.  
Later that day at the Putt Hutt mini golf course, Dipper and Mabel were there, along with Mabel's friends, playing mini-golf, with Dipper sucking real bad as usual.  
Dipper attempted to sink a ball into the hole, but it went outside of the hole, frustrating Dipper.  
Mabel then said, "Wow, that's just pathetic, Dipper."  
Dipper then replied, "Trust me, I've done more peathetic things this summer. Such as that copier incident earlier in the summer."  
Mabel then took her turn, hoping to get a perfect game in golf, then she saw 4 balls that were purple and pink.  
"What the-?" Mabel exclaimed, shocked at this.  
Then she heard 4 girls laugh, and then the Pines twins turned around and saw 4 of Pacifica. The 2 gasped at the sight of Pacifica and her clones.  
One of the Pacificas then said, "Well, well, if it isn't the Pines family!"  
Another then said, "Just Lame and Braces, today, right?"  
Mabel then growled in anger, now dealing with more than one pacifica was her #1 problem other than a disagreeing brother, especially if that was her nightmare last night.  
Pacifica and her "siblings" then took their turn in the bonus hole, sinking a hole in 1, much to Mabel's irritation.  
Then, all of the Pacificas then said, "Enjoy being a loser!"  
They started to walk away.  
Mabel then snapped, "Well, at least the original's embarrased enough to stoop to a higher level of humiliation! That makes yourself more of a walking one dimensional bleach blonde valley girl stereotype, Pacifica."  
Pacifica then replied, "Well, whatever, Mabel, just means that I have more friends than you do!"  
Dipper then said, "Well, if you did the spell right, then you'd know when to close the spell book once the spell's done!"  
Pacifica and her clones then stopped in their tracks, they each then said, "What do you mean?"  
Dipper replied, "Well, unless the book is closed, more clones will be created, and I should know, I tried the spell once, forgot to close the book, big mistake! Thousands of duplicates were created, and just imagine how your family will react to millions of you!"  
Pacifica then gasped in fear, then she ran out of the Putt Hutt in a hurry.  
Mabel then screamed in fear, then she also fallowed Pacifica as well.  
Dipper then replied, "Uh, Mabel?"  
Back at the Northwest Household, Pacifica then entered the house, and went upstairs, only to be stopped by an exact lookalike of her, standing in front of her.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Pacifica then asked, angrily.  
"What do you think you're doing?! This is where I live, I don't know who you are, but you need to leave now!" The other Pacifica then said.  
This confused the original, but this only meant one thing: The Duplication Spell kept making clones while Pacifica was gone!  
Then, the original Pacifica then ran towards her bedroom, only to be stopped by a group of Pacifica Clones standing in the way, much to her surprise.  
All of the Pacifica clones then said, "What are you doing here, Pacifica?"  
Pacifica then worriedly said, "This shouldn't end well!"


	3. Chapter 3- Rise of a Regime

Pacifica couldn't believe her eyes, hundreds of clones of her stadning in front of the original Pacifica, it was like looking at hundreds of mirrors.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Pacifica then said, confused as her "sisters".

"Well, you tell me!" All the Pacifica clones said, then each of the clones glared at each other, and then said, "No, I'm the real Pacifica!" The clones repeated this comment, arguing.

Pacifica then entered her bedroom, only to see millions of Pacificas coiming out of the mirror, she then noticed the book and a ripped out page. Pacifica gasped and then walked over to the ripped out page, and picked up the page, and it was the duplication page! It must've been ripped by the whole shaking room earlier.

"Oh, no. This isn't good! If this is shown to another mirror, I would have to deal with this mess!" Pacifica said, then she placed the page in her drawer, and then for a second, the spell stopped.

One of the clones walked over to the real Pacifica. She said, "What just happened here?"

"Well, believe it or not, something went wrong with the spell!" Pacifica then replied, "Everyone has to stay in this mansion. And someone should get someone's help with this."

As soon as Pacifica started to leave, 2 of the clones stopped Pacifica in her tracks.

"Wait, why should you have to go?" one of the Pacificas said, accusingly.

"Well, because the original should go inform someone about this! And maybe these 2 will know!" The real Pacifica said.

"Puh-leaze. You're not actually the real Pacifica. Even if you were, I wouldn't go bother the Pines!" One of the clones said.

"But which one's the real Pacifica Northwest and which one's a clone? We're not even sure." Every single Pacifica said, confused while looking at each other.

Pacifica also had a hard time keeping her patience, she rolled her eyes, then saw something outside her house, Mabel, still carrying her golf club, much to her surprise.

Mabel then bursted through the door, only to scream in fear as she saw thousands of Pacificas.

"Mabel? Get out of here!" Every single Pacifica said, threateningly raising their fists, and glaring at Mabel.

Mabel then ran off in fear, screaming, "My nightmare has came true! Somebody dictate my will! I'm giving it all to Waddles!"

Pacifica was confused, and astonished. She then said, "Wow, you just did that, and she was frightened with ease?" Pacifica was clearly unaware about the nightmare that Mabel had last night.

Every Pacifica then shrugged, equally confused as the original Pacifica, however, they started to think about this, with a ton of Pacificas, the town would be in her hands for control, the town of Gravity falls could be ruled by her. She could get everything that she wanted, even the Pines as her servants.

Pacifica then said, "Wait a minute, with a whole Army of me, I might be able to have the whole town be mine again!"

Every single Pacifica started to get a evil grin, realizing Pacifica's idea was a great idea, then they started to chuckle darkly at the idea, after all, if Gideon could take over the town with ease, so can Pacifica.

Later that afternoon in the town, Mabel was running for her life, screaming in fear at the sight of a thousand pacificas. Dipper then stepped in front of Mabel and stopped her in her tracks.

"Mabel! Calm down!" Dipper then said.

"Calm down?! NO! Dipper! Pacifica clones have just arrived in our town! I'm so dead!" Mabel cried, feeling as if her nightmare has came true.

Dipper then said, "Mabel, get yourself together! Pacifica probably used the copier to be in 3 places at the same time!"

"Dipper, can you come here for a second?" Several voices said, convincingly.

"Here, Mabel, I'll prove it to you!" Dipper confidentely said, he then dragged Mabel forward, and the 2 saw something that made Dipper slightly startled, and Mabel even more frightened, the army of Pacifica clones, dressed in Pacifica's normal attire, smiling menacingly.

Dipper then groaned in annoyance and then took his bottle of water and then opened the bottle, and then spilt water on one of the Pacificas.

"And now, the moment of truth!" Dipper sarcastically said, waiting for one of them to melt.

However, each and every Pacifica clone looked at each other in confusion, and then glared at Dipper.

Dipper was clearly shocked, he then said, "Wow! That spell book must really work!"

The original Pacifica then walked up to Dipper and replied, "I know! And the best part, the duplication page ripped out, so everytime the page is shown to a mirror, there's going to be more of me than Mabel could handle!"

Then, Pacifica walked towards a mirror store, and entered the building, and then, she took the duplication page out and then, the page started to glow, much to everyone's confusion. Then, more and more Pacificas came out of the mirror, and then, all of the Pacificas from the mirror store came out, frightening Mabel and Dipper.

Then, most of the town was surprised to see this many Pacificas, at least 2 million, much to everyone's shock. Then, Dipper yelled out, "RUN!"

Everyone ran for their dear lives, but then, Pacifica yelled, "Sieze them!"

Then, every single Pacifica clone chased after everyone, stopping them in their place.

Pacifica then said, "Alright, Gravity Falls citezens, since I'm the richest girl in town, I suggest that you give me the key to this town, unless you want to be thrown to the sharks at the zoo! I'm sure they like steak!"

Then, the citezens nodded in fright, they do not want to be fed to the sharks.

Pacifica then laughed in triumph, she then said, "However, there's 2 left to be trapped!"

Of course she was reffering to Mabel and Dipper. Mabel's bad dream has become worse of a nightmare!

**Pacifica has power going to her head! How can Mabel and Dipper stop a clone army of Pacifica Northwests?! Will it take the help of their friends to save the town? Or will it take help from an old foe to aid in the fall of Northwest's regime?**


	4. Chapter 4- Facing Fear

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, and now, we continue where we left off as Pacifica rules Gravity Falls with an iron fist along with her army of Pacifica clones, a la' ****_Night of the Living Pharmacists_****. Someone suggested that I should have the protagonists of Gravity Falls ally with Gideon, I'm probably not going to do that, because Lil' Gideon might not want to do that since the ending of "Gideon Rises", especially if Mabel broke his heart!**

Later that afternoon, Gravity falls was taken over, taken over by a Northwest regime, businesses were closed _(Not permanently), _fancy 5 star restaurants were still intact, shopping malls were still standing, which meant one thing, Pacifica Northwest took control of the entire city of Gravity Falls with her entire army of Pacifica Northwest Clones.

By now, the regime of Pacifica Northwest was going to Pacifica's head. By now there was so many Pacifica Northwest clones, you could fill an entire suburban town with them. The entire army of Pacificas were very busy, not only do they have to find a way to keep up this magical cloning process going to ensure that Pacifica keeps her facist rule in town or whatever it was but they also had to deal with the people trying to escape, such as Stanford Pines, who's failing miserably at escaping the Northwest regime army.

At this point any or all of the Pacificas became indistinguishable since all of them were very identical to each other.

Everywhere you looked in the city, Pacificas, and more Pacificas, and more Pacificas, and more Pacificas, Pacifica Northwests galore, at least enough Pacificas to populate an entire urban city, all the Pacifica clones marching throughout town like an Axis Power army in World War II, for some that had a nerdy crush on Pacifica, it was a sight to see, but for everyone in Gravity Falls, it was trembling, frightful, shocking, and creepy. Pacifica Northwest's galore were spread completely throughout the town. And where was the real Pacifica Northwest?

Well, she was town hall, happy about taking over Gravity falls with an iron fist, she was happy as she was dressed in her sea foam green dress, while the other clones were in Pacifica's dress from _Irrational Treasure, _while more and more Pacifca clones were being produced via' Magic Duplication Mirror spell.

"Ha! It feels good to be a ruler of a town!" Pacifica said, laughing sinisterly.

"Yes, yes it does." One of Pacifica's clones said, while smiling at another clone.

"But there's 2 escapees, Dipper and Mabel." One of Pacifica's clones said, worried.

"Uhahahaha, pu-leaze! With the population of Pacificas increasing, those guys aren't going anywhere! Not as long as the spell page is in the room of mirrors!" Pacifica then said.

"You know, I bet that we could end up taking control of the entire planet if the population increases by that much!" One of Pacifica's clones said, the other clones chattered in agreement.

"Why? Isn't Gravity Falls enough?" Pacifica said, curiously.

"No, master. Why limit yourself to one town, when you could possibly get everything you could possibly ever want! For most of your summer, you spent most of your life ruled by another, watch your reputation dwindle to a hand full! Mabel has stolen your honor, and her debts should be paid!" A clone said, smiling sinisterly.

"Oh, why not? Today, Gravity Falls, tomorrow, the world!" Pacifica said, while laughing mechanically, the other clones started to laugh as well. This is Mabel's worst nightmare come true.

Speaking of which, Mabel and Dipper just made it to the Mystery Shack, breathing in exasperation, while Mabel was hyperventilating.

Then, Mabel screamed in fear as she saw more of Pacifica Northwest clones, smiling menacingly.

"What have you done to Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper angrily said.

"Oh, he's alright, he's at Town Hall with the others." Pacifica #1 said, happily.

"And so is Soos!" Pacifica #4 said. "Well, almost."

**Cutaway:**

6 Pacificas have Soos tied up, and they are dragging Soos to Town Hall, and it's taking a lot longer.

"Uh, dudes! Help me!" Soos exclaimed in fright.

"This was a bad idea, I wish I could drive!" A Pacifica clone said, whining.

"Well, we don't have a license." Another clone said.

"Don't worry Northwest Girl Clone dudes, I would be willing to drive you to City Hall!" Soos said, smiling, thinking this is an oppertunity to escape.

"NO!" All 6 Pacifica clones yelled.

**End of cutaway.**

Then, everyone recognized a familiar squeal, Mabel knew who it was.

"Waddles!" Mabel exclaimed, she ran upstairs as she noticed more and more Pacificas chasing her, and then she made it to the living room, to see Waddles, trapped in a box, surrounded by even more Pacificas, Mabel tried to back away, but she found herself surrounded, surrounded by a person that she hated so dearly.

"So...many...Pacificas...Too...many...Pacifica clones!" Mabel whined as she fell backwards, cowering in fright, as all of the Pacificas surrounded her, ready to pound Mabel to death.

"What's the matter, Mabel? Too much popularity for you to handle?" Pacifica's army of clones then said, chuckling darkly. "Any last words before being strangled?"

_"Walking one-dimensional bleach blonde valley girl stereotype!" _Those word echoed throughout Mabel's head, she then smiled and then got an idea.

"Which one's the prettiest?" Mabel said, blandly, then, all of Pacifica's clones went from psychotic smiles to a blank expression. "Because I would like to take my death with accepting that I was killed by the prettiest Pacifica."

One of the clones then said, "Aww, that's nice, I hope you don't regret that decision!"

"Wait, why do you get to do it? I'm prettier!" Another clone said, angrily.

"It's obvious that I'm prettier than anyone, because I'm the real Pacifica." The 8th clone said.

"No, I am!" Another clone said, getting angrier.

"No, I'm the real Pacifica!" More Pacificas said, each clone repeated this, then, as they repeated this to each other, things escelated to a fist catfight. Mabel took this oppertunity to run to the box, and set Waddles free, Mabel then got on Waddles' back and she and the pig fled the Mystery Shack, accidentally leaving Dipper behind.

"I don't know what to do Waddles, at this point, I don't think I have a choice. I got to get help...from _Lil' Gideon_!" Mabel said, regretting the choice she was about to make, partner up with Gideon Gleeful, Dipper's arch-nemesis, and Mabel's creepy stalker.

**Well, sorry if this seems rushed, but I have a lot to do, I've been sick for at least a whole week, and I have a lot of work to catch up on in class. Anywho, Dipper's been left behind to deal with Pacifica's clone army, while Mabel is forced to find Lil' Gideon and partner up with him. Even though she broke his heart, will Gideon help Mabel conquer her nightmare? Find out as we see the relationship between the Gleeful clan and the Northwest clan in the Great Depression era!**


	5. Chapter 5- Plot Unveiled

**Author's note: Fooled ya! I'm only using Lil' Gideon for a little bit in the fic! You honestly think he'd help the Pine Twins after Grunkle Stan got him arrested, Gideon will make one appearance in this fic, and maybe he'll have a major role in the ****_Heroic Academy_**** fic, "Legends Are Born", where someone will become a Super Saiyan for the first time.**

At the Gravity Falls prison, Lil' Gideon was lying in his cell, waiting for the day to seek revenge on the Pines Family, seething in anger about his humiliating defeat.

_"It's impossible! How could I have been defeated by that old coot and his bratty grandchildren?! And the weirdest part is that Dipper fought me like my punches barely hurt! I remember it like yesterday!" _Gideon angrily thought in his head.

_**Flashback: **_

_As the Gideon robot started to walk away, Dipper decided run as fast as he could and jump into the Gideon robot, angry at losing his summer, his sister, and Grunkle Stan losing the Mystery Shack._

_"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Dipper said, while raising his fist, then the Pine boy punched Gideon repeatedly, then Gideon got back up, angered on why Dipper refused to give up._

_"NEVER! I FINALLY WON THIS TIME!" Gideon yelled, then Gideon punched Dipper in the face, and then Dipper stumbled back a bit, only to chuckle darkly. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Gideon once again yelled._

_"Sorry about that, I'm surprised that your punches didn't hurt as well!" Dipper said, before continuing to fight Lil' Gideon..._

**_Flashback over! (Author's note: Sorry about all that, I know that never happened in the Gravity Falls canon series, but later on, Dipper's going to play a villianous role in the Heroic Academy Franchise as a Saiyan of Legend that we all know that can put up a great fight against Perfect Cell)_**

One of the officers opened Gideon's Cell, and then the officer said, "You have a visitor." Gideon was surprised, no one has visited him since the whole Mystery Shack closing incident.

In the visiting area, a few moments later, Gideon found Mabel Pines, along with Waddles, sitting at a table. Gideon was clearly angry and heartbroken, but regardless, he took his seat.

"What do you want? Want to break my heart even further?" Gideon said, rudely and sarcastically.

"No, something else, look, I know that you and Dipper don't get along, but you need to help us, we have a problem with a Regime led by a certain girl by the last name, "Northwest"."

Gideon gasped in shock and said, "Pacifica Northwest?!" Mabel nodded, Gideon continued, "That brat! Her family ruined mine!"

Mabel was confused.

Gideon groaned and then said, "In the 1930's, things weren't looking good for my ancestors. My x3 Great Grandpappy, Ryan Gleeful and _her_ ancestor were great friends, and promised to split the money they saved throughout the Roaring Twenties when the Great Depression ended, but the Northwest brothers double crossed him, and took all the money, since then the Gleeful family has sort of been Middle Class, and that's why I wanted to steal the deed to the Mystery Shack, so I can get all the money back!"

Mabel was stunned, she didn't know what to say, then she stared at Waddles who was also in shock. Mabel turned her attention back to Gideon and said, "Well, besides that, there's something worse than the Northwests, an entire Army of Pacificas, and unless I stop her, there could be a Pacifica Northwest world domination plot happening. And I need your help."

Gideon's angered face turned into an annoyed face. He then said, "After what your Grunkle did, you don't deserve my help."

"Gideon, please, everyone needs us. They need you." Mabel remorsefully said.

"Get out." Gideon mumbled under his breath. Those words hit Mabel to home. She grabbed Waddles and headed out of the visiting area, sad about taking on Pacifica, alone.

Speaking of which, Dipper was trying desperately to get out of the mystery shack, but everywhere he looked, he saw more and more Pacificas, surrounding his every path.

"Pacifica, you don't have to do this, there are other ways to avoid this!" Dipper said.

"Oh, please, Dipper, you should've thought of that before you exposed the Northwest Family!" A Pacifica clone said.

"Or before your idiot sister called me a...what was it again? Oh, right!" Another Pacifica clone said, sarcastically.

"A "walking one dimensional bleache blonde stereotype"! And now, you'll have to pay the price!" All of the Pacificas said, menacingly.

"Get away!" Dipper said, worriedly. All of the Pacificas started to come closer to Dipper, threateningly.

"GET AWAY! NOW!" Dipper repeated, then Dipper started to growl and scream really loud, a lime green-yellow aura then bursted around Dipper, and then the shack started to shake. As he screamed with his fists balled, his forearms raised slightly, Eyes pure white, much to the confusion to the Northwest clones. Dipper's screaming voice went from sounding like his normal, dorky voice into a manlier, evil voice.

"What's happening?!" A clone asked, frightened.

As Dipper continued to scream, the room's shaking became worse and worse, eventually the shack's roof started collapse, then, all of the mystery shack collapsed, leaving behind half of the shack destroyed, half of the Pacificas injured, another half unconscious. Dipper then started to stop screaming, and nearly faint. He regained his balance and the aura was gone.

"No..." Dipper then said, fearing the sight of what he seemingly did. "What have I done? I lost control again!"

Then, a small orb rolled towards Dipper, and it started to spray a type of fog. At first, Dipper was confused, then he started to feel dazed and then he started to lose consciousness, and fall.

"Too easy, now, I better get you to the real queen!" A Pacifica clone was heard.

**-****interior of Pacifica's throne room-**

Dipper found himself lying on the ground, then he looked to his left and saw Pacifica, smiling sinisterly.

"So, I see that you were able to take out a _Mystery Shack_ full of Pacifica Northwests with one simple scream, that's not just what I don't understand, what I also don't understand is that how you were also able to destroy part of the mystery shack with one scream?" Pacifica asked, confused.

"Look, there's a lot about me that is better left unsaid, I have done things that even your ancestors wouldn't dare to think of." Dipper said, while nervously getting up. "What is going on here, Pacifica?"

Pacifica then angrily stated, "My blowhard father wanted me to look after the house while my parents were on a business vacation. I've grown quite tired of being alone whenever my mom and dad are either on date night or at work, and I decided to use this spell that helps me be in more than one place at the same time! I never intended clone myself this many times, but you could say being a town ruler has its benefits."

Dipper gasped in shock, he realized that Pacifica intended to clone herself all this time.

"You fool! You intended to clone yourself! I understand why you would be lonely, but why take this too far?" Dipper asked, furious at Pacifica's sudden loss of sanity.

"Because I wanted to reawaken the inner Queen Bee in my heart! I wanted to return to the way I was before you and your family ruined everything!" Pacifica shouted, with her fists balled up. "I was the perfect citizen of Gravity Falls, popular, hailed as a princess, unfazed by any change of heart! But slowly, as the summer progressed, and since Gideon was defeated by you, I kinda liked the fact that you exposed that punk, that, and I felt slightly bad that your Great Uncle lost his business, and to be honest, I actually had fun with Mabel at the Golf course."

Dipper knew what she was talking about. Pacifica never associated much with Dipper but dismisses him as "lame." They possessed a mutual dislike for each other mainly due to Pacifica's mistreatment of Mabel as well her snobby personality and wealthy lifestyle. Since first meeting her at a party, Pacifica had been a rival towards Mabel. It's noted that Pacifica's serious and proud demeanor is arranged to be a complete contrast to Mabel's sillier and empathetic nature. She labels Mabel as weird, silly, and a "lower" person and never misses a moment to insult her. Mabel likewise disliked Pacifica as she didn't see any redeeming qualities in her attitude.

"Don't you get it, Dipper, that's why I needed the spell book, so that way I could unlock the pure evil in my heart, so everyone could know Pacifica Northwest can be more than part of a rich family with a wealthy reputation! And I have to say, it feels really good." Pacifica said, with an evil grin.

"Do you really mean what you're saying? What are you doing?" Dipper demanded, his eyes then turned pure lime green, then after 2 seconds, his eyes reverted to normal and then he stepped back, worried about losing control.

"Well, I have the entire town in my hands, but why stop there? Why stop at one town when I could have the entire planet ruled by me? By the time it's 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, the entire world will be filled with an entire army of me! And I am offering you to be my king. Think about it, an entire planet in our rule. You would be recognized around the world as a king." Pacifica then said.

"So that's what you're planning to do, you're trying to take over the planet with billions of yourself! Too bad it will take longer than expected!" Dipper confidently said.

"Not true, I've bought the world's biggest mirror, and once my army use the spell, my plan for World Domination will work, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Pacifica then said, gloating.

"Well, if your parents were here along with the 2 friends you have, would they appreciate the monster that you've become?" Dipper then said, convincingly, while leaving.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and laughed darkly. "Good luck with saving Mabel."

**Well, Pacifica's plot to take over earth is revealed, will Mabel and Waddles manage to save the world before Pacifica Northwest's army of clones take over the entire planet? One way to find out is to read the final chapter of this well known _pre-Northwest Mansion Noir_ fic! And by the way, there will also be an epilogue too! And if you have read this, then you know that Dipper will play a villain role in Heroic Academy as one of the most epic DBZ/GT villains ever. In other words, Dipper will be playing the role of Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan, and the reason why Dipper_(Broly)_ hasn't destroyed Gravity Falls villains before the battle began will be revealed in the epilogue.**


	6. Chapter 6- Finale

**Author's note: Here it is, the final chapter in the Gravity Falls fic, "Attack of the Pacifica Clones", it's all up to Mabel to stop this disaster before the entire planet is swarmed by an entire army of Pacificas. And to those who don't like the idea of Dipper being in the role of Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, I'm sorry, but it makes some sense to have Dipper be Broly.**

**_-Gravity Falls, 11:39 PM-_**

The entire town was full of Pacifica Northwest clones, there were so many Pacificas, no one knew the difference between the clones or the original, and Pacifica was about to hatch her most evil plan yet, use the world's largest mirror to create more clones of herself so she could take over the world.

In the city hall, Pacifica then went towards the basement doorway, and entered the basement, which was filled with the citezens of Gravity Falls, imprisoned, even Pacifica's own friends were a victim of this takeover.

Pacifica evilly laughed and said, "Oh, I loved it when the town was mine, now I have the entire town to myself again!"

Soos, who finally made it to the dungeon cell, growled in anger.

Stan was as infuriated as well, he then yelled, "You'll never get away with this, you snot nosed princess brat!"

"I already have, all thanks to that spell book that you sold!" Pacifica tauntingly said, much to Stan's confusion. Then, everyone glared at a shocked Grunkle Stan.

"Oh, wait, that spell book was real?" Stan replied.

"Yes, and today, Gravity Falls has been filled with me, tomorrow, the entire world will see Pacifica Northwest for who she is!" Pacifica said, menacingly.

"You power hungry walking one dimensional bleach blonde valley girl stereo-" Soos said in horror.

"Shut up, Soos, we already heard that from Mabel." Stan said, annoyed by Soos.

"Speaking of being hungry, this insane takeover really works up an appetite." Pacifica said, now slightly exausted, she left to head to the kitchen.

Then, everyone noticed someone else sneaking in, it was Dipper, he then whispered, "Got a plan, first I'll get everyone out, Pacifica was even dumb enough to leave a key under the "Welcome" mat for her clones."

**_-Near the mystery shack-_**

Mabel and Waddles were near a campfire, depressed about losing their summer home, and scared of being murdered by Pacifica.

"Well, that's it, Waddles. I guess we have no choice. Time to move on, go back home, back to my old home in San Francisco. And I will never find another Pacifica." Mabel then said, sorrowly.

Waddles oinked.

"Oh, wait, of course I will. There's millions of her now." Mabel quickly replied, sadly.

_"Mabel?"_ Mabel heard Grenda speak.

Mabel then looked to her left, and saw all of the citizens of Gravity Falls, much to her surprise.

"Grenda? What happened? Did Pacifica capture you, too?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, and worse she plans on taking over the world with her army of Pacificas!" Candy replied.

"We can safely say that the time for reason is already over, dude. Time to act with the ignorance of an Angry Mob!" Soos said, fist pumping as well.

All of the citizens agreed with Soos.

_**-Northwest Mansion kitchen, a few seconds later-**_

Pacifica went over to the kitchen, looking for something to eat, she went over to a cabinet, and when she opened the cabinet, she found 2 Pacificas, finishing up on the food that Pacifica planned on eating, much to her dismay.

"Hey! Get out of my food, you idiots!" Pacifica said, while pointing to the right, her clones then walked out of the cabinets, leaving the kitchen as well. Pacifica then went to the next cabinet, only to hear something startling, a shattering sound, she gasped in shock, to see 6 more Pacificas trashing the mansion.

Pacifica then grabbed a frying pan and ran over to the commotion and then hit her clones on the heads with the frying pan.

"What was that for?!" Pacifica yelled, angrily.

"Well, you didn't appreciate your father for what he's doing to you, so why not wreck the place?" Pacifica's clones replied, smiling deviously.

"That's the 2nd stupidest and insane thing I have ever heard." Pacifica replied, soon enough, more and more Pacifica clones started to wreck the entire mansion, much to her shock.

Each clone was wrecking plates, decorations, you name it! Pacifica can't even imagine the trouble she will be in with her parents!

"I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Pacifica demanded, but no avail, the clones just laughed at her and continued to wreck everything in the Northwest Mansion.

Then the real Pacifica noticed a bright green glow in her bedroom, she ran up there, only to see more and more Pacificas coming out of the mirror.

"What's happening?!" Pacifica asked, frightened by what's going on.

Pacifica's clones then replied, "We found the spell book and noticed that you did something wrong! When you ripped the page out the book, you had a matter of time to put it back into the book, now, the spell is endlessly duplicating us, and we're doing what should've done a long time ago!"

"Hey! You can't ruin the Northwest Reputation! I'm you're ruler!" Pacifica snapped.

"Not anymore!" All of the Pacifica clones evilly laughed, while ganging up on her. Pacifica was frightened at first, then she had an annoyed glare.

"Oh, I see, turn tables with the creator. I get it. You're all being cliche', you know that, don't you?" Pacifica replied, angrily.

Then, Pacifica ran off, only to find herself chased by all her clones, surrounding the original, the Pacifica clones then took this oppertunity to dogpile, beat her, and shove her around.

"What's the matter, Pacifica? Not fun being like your father, is it?" Pacifica's clones said, tauntingly. This was the last straw for Pacifica.

"I'm nothing like my father!" Pacifica yelled, angrily, but there were too many Pacificas, the real Pacifica was just outnumbered.

*BANG*

A loud noise was heard from the door, catching everyone's attention.

Then, the door fell off its hinges and into the mansion, Dipper and Mabel were standing there, along with their friends and Grunkle.

"Oh, thank goodness it's you." Pacifica said, and without a word, Dipper and Mabel's friends and the citezens started to chase after the Pacificas, trying to capture them as well.

**-Mystery Shack, minutes later-**

All of the Pacificas were captured in a huge hamster cage, with almost everyone in Gravity falls with teared up clothes, and the real Pacifica was tied up.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Northwest!" Officer Blubs said.

"You bet I have, officer. Next time I use the cloning spell, I'm gonna read the directions." Pacifica said, nervously smiling.

"THERE CAN'T BE A NEXT TIME!" Mabel then said, before jumping on Pacifica, repeatedly punching her, much to everyone's confusion.

"Uh, should we do something, Mr. Pines?" Wendy asked.

"Actually, Pacifica deserves this, so just wait a minute." Grunkle Stan.

"Wait, you're the one who started this whole mess!" Officer Blubs said, angrily. Then almost the entire town glared at Stan.

"Really? You're blaming me for something that she did?" Stan skeptically said, the glares were still aimed at Stan, and his smiled faded and he nervously said, "Oh, you are."

Stan then screamed in fear and ran as fast as he could away from the angry citizens.

**-Northwest Mansion, 12:48AM-**

Mabel, Dipper, Grenda, Waddles, and Candy were taking Pacifica back to her home.

"Anyway, that spell needs to be destroyed so the world will once again be safe for future generations." Dipper said, sternly.

As they approached the Northwest Mansion, they heard mechanical laughter, Pacifica has had it with herself recently, and she decides to head to her room, and grab a hammer, much to the clones' confusion.

"What are you doing?!" Pacifica's clones asked, while new clones were starting to fill the entire room.

"I'm ending this!" Pacifica said, then, she threw her hammer at the mirror, shattering it, and ending the cloning process, much to the clones anger. She then said, "Look at what you've done! You think I wanted this?! You should be ashamed! Now, the Northwest reputation is ruined! I never wanted that to happen! Get out! Think about what you've done! And don't even think about coming back here until you understand what I did."

After a brief moment of pause, all of Pacifica's clones left the mansion without an argument.

Mabel and the others were shocked.

"Spoken like a true queen." Mabel said, smiling.

"They don't need a queen, they're their own person now." Pacifica replied.

"So, what's gonna happen to them?" Mabel asked.

"Grunkle Stan said he was going to sell them at a fake sale at the mall." Dipper replied. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

The girls left, and Dipper was all alone, but he was still wondering about what happened earlier.

_"Oh, man, I gave Pacifica away my secret hidden powers! If anyone else knows, I'm dead!"_ Dipper then thought, worriedly. _"Mabel knows, but Grunkle Stan doesn't need to know, yet..."_

Dipper had a worried look, but then he shrugged it off, and decided to go home.

EPILOGUE:

At the mall the fallowing day, Grunkle Stan was having a sale, he was attempting to sell 1 million Pacifica copies away _(AN: there were 4 million Pacifica clones, which means 3 million are hiding in the forests of Gravity Falls)_.

"From the mystery shack, purchase your own adopted pet "Bleache Blonde Valley Girl" for 34.99!" He said, enthusastically.

In the cage, a Pacifica clone then blandly said, "I used to have goals. They were evil goals."

"Shut up." Another clone said, shoving her.

"You shut up!" Another clone replied, then it turned into a shoving fight, much to Grunkle Stan's annoyance.

"Soos, get cold water, this is gonna be a long day." Grunkle Stan then said, annoyed.

**Author's note:**Pacifica has accidentally wrecked the Northwest reputation, setting the stage up for "Northwest Mansion Noir"! And Dipper's 2 sides of his personallity, his normal one and his wreckless one are revealed, setting the stage for one of my Heroic Academy fics! I hoped you enjoyed this fic! Good night!


	7. Epilogue- Not What Dipper Seems

Later that night, everyone was asleep at the Mystery Shack, everyone has had a long weekend, Mabel had to face her fear of facing a million Pacifica Northwest Clones, Grunkle Stan nearly got a lawsuit filed against him, courtesy of everyone in Gravity Falls, Pacifica's parents eventually discover what happened, but Pacifica didn't get herself into trouble with her father, because that incident gives the Northwest Family the opportunity to throw a mansion party to redeem Preston Northwest's family's reputation. Pacifica nearly got killed by herself, literally.

However, Dipper was wide awake in the dark in his Grunkle's office, grabbing his suitcase.

"I never thought I have to see this article again." Dipper said in regret. He then opened the suitcase, and a Newspaper clipping said _"ALL POWERFUL CHILD CAUSES CHAOS IN A CALIFORNIA CITY!"_

There were more newspaper clippings with titles such as _"167 DEATHS IN UTAH DESERT"_, _"AVALANCHE KILLS A THOUSAND PEOPLE?!", _and _"SHOULD AREA 51.1 DEAL WITH POWERFUL BEING IN CALIFORNIA?"_

"All of this, all of this happened because of my rage, my other personality, my _Saiyan _side." Dipper once again whispered to himself. He then took all of the newspaper clippings and started to shred them by using Grunkle Stan's shredder.

_"Power is rising! OVERFLOWING!" _Dipper heard an evil voice in his head, as he continued to shred all of the newsletters.

"No one must know." Dipper then said, quietly and sadly.

**Well, the stage is set for the Heroic Academy fic I'm planning, "Dipper- The Legendary Super Saiyan", which features a special surprise for the Dragon Ball Z/GT/Kai fans!**


End file.
